Retail sales establishments have changed to reflect customers' enhanced awareness of prices offered for similar goods by competing retail establishments. Within the retail industry, during the past three decades, discount, warehouse and mass-merchandiser formats have steadily grown at the expense of high service retailers. These formats, adopted by companies such as, for example, Wal-Mart, Target, and Costco now dominate many retail categories. Low price, self-service retail business formats share a common characteristic—their focus on low prices has led to minimizing the money spent on store personnel, thus reducing the number, caliber and knowledge level of people staffing the stores. Even large specialty retailers such as Best Buy, Circuit City, Walgreen's, Petsmart and Home Depot cannot consistently deliver the in-depth product expertise that customers find desirable and often need on a retail sales floor.
To compete with the prices offered by warehouse retailers, most retailers have abandoned/shed the role/responsibility of being a consumer's agent or advisor. Instead, many retailers today are effectively retail floor space real estate operators, stocking their shelves with whatever goods their suppliers and/or manufacturers produce and market. Under such arrangements, sales associates are no longer experts in the goods sold by the retailer, and the retailers provide minimal product expertise or guidance on the sales floor.
The absence of experienced sales associates harms consumer satisfaction with retailers. The overall trend of eliminating access to experienced sales associates is probably not a significant problem for consumers with regard to products that do not require expertise when making a purchase decision, but for many categories of products such as consumer electronics, appliances, home improvement products and personal care products the average consumer is often frustrated by the absence of qualified personnel on sales floors to help the consumer make informed purchase decisions. The result has been lost sales opportunities and eroding customer loyalty for retailers, and consumers spending a significant amount of time researching products or making poorly informed purchase decisions.
Providing truly expert, not rudimentary, product knowledge through one-on-one interaction with customers at multiple departments across hundreds or even thousands of store locations is extremely expensive. Such costs, by necessity, are passed by retailers to their customers. Mass marketers' business models depend on keeping their prices lower than rivals' prices. Thus, delivering expertise on the sales floor through one-on-one human interaction, without significantly adding to operating costs, can create a significant competitive advantage for retailers.
Airlines and hotels have also sought to reduce customer service costs. Self-service kiosks that enable customers to check-in and checkout have, gained broad acceptance in the airline and hotel industries. However, when a customer has an issue or a question, the customer must seek out a live customer service representative to assist them. Often such a representative is not available, or they are engaged in helping other customers. Airlines and hotels must, in turn, maintain a greater level of on-site staffing than they would otherwise require and contend with frequent peaks and valleys in the level of customer demand for live human assistance that self-service kiosks do not provide. A result of attempts to staff live, on-site, customer assistance desks is excessive staffing at certain times and under-staffing at other times—the exact problem (understaffing) that self-service kiosks were meant to alleviate in the first place.
Yet another area of retail sales that is potentially affected by a shortfall in expertise with regard to a particular product offered for sale is electronic commerce. In electronic commerce, real-time online interaction with customer service or technical support agents through such vehicles as “live chat” is potentially an important service to customers. However, generally there is no effective way for an electronic commerce retail sales service provider to anticipate the types of questions of any particular customer. The customer is directed to a common pool of customer service agents rather than to a particular agent or agent pool most qualified to address the customer's needs. In this environment, customers are dissatisfied with the support provided by service agents because the agents to which the customer enquiries are directed often lack the specific expertise or knowledge required to address the customer's inquiry. One solution presently used to select an appropriate stable of customer service personnel is to require a user to traverse a touchtone-based decision tree before seeking to direct a caller's inquiry to a particular stable of customer service personnel.
Expert advice in health services and products is generally restricted to doctors' offices and clinics. Health care is an industry where product knowledge for medications (both prescription and over-the-counter) and the knowledge to operate medical equipment or devices are critical in delivering safe and effective products and services. This is an ever increasing challenge because the number and types of medications and medical equipment and devices are proliferating throughout the industry. However, pressure to contain rising health care costs limits staffing and training in this very important area. Having the full breadth and depth of expertise at every location, as well as during all hours, where health care products are sold or services are rendered (e.g., each department within a hospital, physician offices, drug stores, etc.) is generally impractical.